Les Superphénomènes rencontre les faux dieux
by MelodySaramego
Summary: Crossover entre SG1 et Sanctuary : ou comment réunir des vilain avec des super vilain (je suis nulle en résumé)
1. Chapter 1

Un jour de Juin, une jeune femme de 25 ans se balada dans une rue déserte pour cause : c'était la canicule depuis Mai ! Elle était assez grande et avait les cheveux roux avec des reflets blonds ainsi que des yeux bleu océan. A la fin de la rue elle tourna à gauche et se dirigea vers une grande maison et sonna. Une jeune fille lui ouvrit et en la voyant lui sauta dans les bras.

(jeune fille ) - Melody ! Tu m'as manqué !

(Melody) - Moi aussi Cassie ! Ta mère est là ?

(Cassie) - Oui mais...

(Melody) - Mais ?

(Cassie sourit) -Daniel est là !

(Melody souriant à son tour) - Oh je vois ! Ils sont occupés ?

(Cassie) - Je n'en sais rien, tu viens ? On va voir !

Sur ce elle entra et les deux jeunes filles avancèrent vers le salon où une femme et un homme séduisant était en train de discuter. Enfin était car au moment ou elles arrivèrent dans le salon les deux adultes étaient à moin d'un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Le dénommé Daniel allait combler la distance lorsque la mère de Cassie remarqua les deux filles. Elle recula en vitesse pour que les filles ne s'imaginent des choses.

(mère de Cassie) -Ah! Melody tu es arrivée !

(Melody) - Janet ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

Daniel se retourna juste à temps pour la recevoir dans ses bras.

(Melody) - SpaceMonkey ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

(Daniel) - Moi aussi petite peste ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas !

(Melody) - D'accord et je ne suis pas une peste ! Alors petit scarabé qu'est ce que vous faisiez avant que l'on arrive ?

(Daniel) - On discutait du boulot

(Melody) - Aux début je veux bien vous croire mais franchement lorsque je discute avec Cassie on est ... disons à ... 5 centimètre.

Janet vira au rouge en réalisant que les filles avaient tout vu. Daniel quant à lui essayait de paraitre le plus neutre que possible mais cela n'échappa pas à Cassie.

(Janet maladroitement) - Mais c'est ce que l'on faisait !

(Cassie) - Maman on a dit 5 centimètre pas 5 millimètre

(Janet à Melody changeant de sujet) - Ah au fait avant que j'oublie : ton père est bloqué à la base mais ta mère est rentré à la maison.

(Cassie) - Super le changement de sujet !

(Janet) - Cassie ...

(Melody) -C'est vrai ?

(Janet) - Oui bien sur

(Melody) - Cool ! J'irai la voir ce soir !

(Daniel) - Alors c'était comment en France ?

(Melody) - Super mais vous me manquiez tous donc ... je sais pas ... j'étais pressée de rentrer et cela enlevait quelque chose à la situation mais au sinon c'était chouette ! Un truc est sûr c'est que j'y retournerai et si possible avec toute l'équipe !

(Daniel) - Ça serait une bonne idée.

(Janet) - Oui

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et Janet ramena Melody chez sa mère.


	2. Chapter 2

**AimeeMagnus1850** : Merci c'est gentil Oui c'est dommage que cela ne fut pas le cas dans la série. La suite arrive (un peu plus courte), j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire et si il y a quoi que soit, en bien ou en mal, faut pas hésiter à le dire !

(Janet) - Vous êtes arrivée mademoiselle Carter !

(Melody) - Merci Janet ! Je viendrai à la base avec maman demain .

(Janet) - A demain alors !

(Melody souriante ) - Bien-sûr ! Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et ne te fatigue pas trop !

(Janet) - Occupe toi de tes affaires !

(Melody souriante) - Vu que c'est mon docteur qui me le dit je vais le faire.

(Janet) - Pas un mot à ta mère pour le moment je préfère le dire moi même. Ok ?

(Melody) - Ok.

Après ce petit pacte, elle rentra dans la maison et dès qu'elle passa la porte elle huma l'air et reconnu l'odeur de son plat préféré : des spaghettis à la carbonara ! Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine , la jeune femme vit sa mère, le major Samantha Carter, faire la cuisine tout en dansant sur la musique qui passait à la radio. Elle s'appuya sur la porte et attendit que sa mère la remarque. Quand la musique fut finie le major se retourna pour prendre un ingrédient et remarqua sa fille qui la regardait avec amusement. Sam laissa tout tomber pour aller dans les bras de sa fille qui était partie depuis 5 mois en France. Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles Sam amena Melody dans le salon afin de discuter.

(Sam) - Melody ...

(Melody) - Oui c'est le prénom que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance.

(Sam) - Aha très drôle ! Tu sais que tu m'a manqué ainsi qu'à ton père ? Alors raconte comment c'était ?

(Melody) - Bah tu sais comment c'est : Faire connaissance, surveiller sans qu'il s'en rende compte puis lui sauver la vie. C'est simple comme bonjour !

En effet un ami d'Élodie lui avait demander de l'aide afin de sauver un jeune homme qui était menacer de mort par un groupe terroriste.

(Sam rigolant) - Ton père déteint trop sur toi.

(Melody) - Non j'ai ça dans le sang c'est génétique !

(Sam) - Et Marc ?

(Melody) - Comment cela Marc ?

(Sam) - Ben comment il a réagi lorsque tu lui a dit qui tu étais ?

(Melody) - Lorsque je lui ai dit il était encore sous le choc ... je lui ai donné mon numéro de portable s'il a envi de parler, au cas ou.

(Sam) - Tu es de retour pendant combien de temps ?

(Melody) - Le plus longtemps possible. Je peux venir avec toi demain à la base ?

(Sam) - Super ! Oui bien-sûr. Je vais prévenir le général, installe toi c'est prêt. J'arrive.

(Melody) : Janet m'a dit que papa était retenu à la base, il se passe quoi ?

(Sam) : Bof, tu connais ton père.

(Melody) : Je suis sûr que c'est pour rendre ses rapports en retard.

(Sam souriant) : Je croyais que tu savait pas !

(Melody riant) : Ah non je le savais pas, mais tu l'as dit toi-même : je le connais !

La soirée se passa de bonne humeur et le lendemain, Melody partit avec sa mère à la base.


	3. Chapter 3

**AimeeMagnus1850** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours :)

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur Sam indiqua à sa fille qu'elle devait aller à l'infirmerie même si elle n'aimait pas cet endroit tout comme son père. Arrivées sur les lieux elles entendirent des voix familières qui s'échappait de la salle.

(Homme) - Ne m'approchez pas !

(Femme) - Colonel ! Arrêtez de faire l'enfant !

Sam et Melody se regardèrent puis sourirent pour finalement entrer dans la salle. Dans un coin se trouvait le colonel Jonathan, dit Jack, O'neill les bras tendus empêchant le docteur Fraiser de lui faire une piqure.

(Jack) - J'ai dit non !

(Janet ayant aperçu les 2 Carter) - Sam aide moi !

(Sam) - Que veut tu que je fasse ?

(Jack) - Major dites à la tortionnaire en blouse blanche qui vous sert d'amie de s'éloigner tout de suite de moi avec ses engins de tortures !

(Janet) - Colonel ! Ça suffit comme cela !

(Jack) - Sam, s'il te plait !

Le major Carter remarqua qu'il l'avait appeler par son prénom et qu'il l'avait tutoyé (chose qu'il ne pouvait faire à la base puisque le général avait donné sa permission quelques ans plus tôt sans pour autant sortir du cadre professionnel.) pour l'amadouer mais il ne réussi qu'à renforcer la conviction du doc. Le colonel dut se plier aux exigence du médecin tout en grommelant dans sa barbe pour la forme. Après le colonel ce fut le tour de Melody mais Janet fut interrompue par l'alarme de la base :

**ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMÉE DE LA PORTE DES ÉTOILES !**

Puis encore par :

**SG1 ET LE LIEUTENANT CARTER SONT DEMANDÉS DANS LA SALLE DE BREIFING !**

(Melody) - Désolé Janet, une prochaine fois peut-être ?

(Janet) - Tu le crois vraiment ?

(Melody) - Euh ... non !

(Janet souriant) - Aller file !

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle tout le monde était déjà là et n'attendait plus qu'elle. Les délégués Tok'ra étaient aussi présent avec Jacob, Anise et Martouf.

(Melody) - Grand père ! Comment vas tu ? Et Selmak ?

(Jacob) - Mel ! Ça peut aller et Selmak te remercie de ton attention.

(Hammond) - Lieutenant asseyez vous !

(Melody s'asseyant) - Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

(Jacob) - Alors voilà ... Anubis s'est allié avec des personnes sur Terre à ce qu'il parait.

(Jack ironique) - A ce qu'il parait ?

(Hammond) - Colonel !

(Jack) - Pardon. De qui s'agirait il ?

(Anise) - Nous ne savons pas grand chose sur ces personnes.

(Daniel) - Comment êtes vous au courant alors ?

(Jack) - J'allais vous le demander !

(Jacob regardant Anise et Martouf) - Euh ... (regardant les autres) on a intercepté une communication entre 2 jaffas.

(Jack ironiquement) - Ouah bravo ! Et comment ?

(Hammond excédé) - Colonel!

(Jack) - Pardon. Je suppose qu'il veut envahir notre pauvre petite Terre.

(Jacob) - Oui Jack, nous somme venu pour aider Sam dans ses recherches afin de créer une arme capable de les anéantir si elle existe...

(Hammond) - Major vous avez le feu vert. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez !

(Sam) - A vos ordres mon général !

Sur ce le major parti avec son père et les deux délégués Tok'ra vers son labo. Teal'c lui partit faire son kelnori'm. Il restait donc le colonel, le lieutenant et le pauvre Daniel qui fut embêté par nos deux compères.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aby'159** : merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer d'améliorer ce point là.

Plus loin, au Canada, un homme se dirigea vers un grand bureau. Il était assez grand avec des cheveux court et brun et des yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il toqua puis entra pour se retrouver devant un homme et une femme. L'homme était légèrement plus grand que lui, avait les cheveux court avec un début de couleur poivre sel et des yeux gris. La femme quant à elle faisait sa taille et portait ses cheveux jusqu'aux bas des épaules et avait elle aussi les yeux bleu.

(Femme) - Que se passe t-il Will ?

(Will) - Henry a intercepté une communication.

(Homme) - Provenant de qui ?

(Will) - il n'est pas sûr mais probablement la cabale.

(Femme) - Et à qui était adressé le message ?

(Will) - Tout le problème est là Magnus ! D'après Henry ce message serait parti vers l'espace !

(Homme) - Mais c'est impossible !

(Magnus) - Si c'est possible Declan.

(Declan) - Et comment ?

(Magnus) - De la même manière que nous faisons avec les emails.

(Declan) - Pardon ?

(Magnus) - Tu tapes ton message puis tu l'envoi.

(Declan) - Mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé, je veux dire scientifiquement, si quelqu'un pourrait le faire tout le monde en parlerai alors !

(Magnus) - On a déjà envoyé des messages dans l'espace.

(Will) - C'était des ondes Magnus rien à voir !

(Magnus) - Comment cela ?

(Will) - Le texte est écrit dans une langue incompréhensible je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose dans ce genre.

(Magnus) - Faites voir (il lui passa) ... hum cela ressemble à de l'égyptien mais ce n'en est pas ! Bizarre.

(Declan) - J'ai entendu parler d'un archéologue qui apparemment est très doué, peut être qu'il pourra nous aider.

(Magnus) - Comment se nomme-t-il ?

(Declan) - Euh... Daniel Jackson il me semble.

(Magnus) - Will dites à Henry de le trouver et de le faire venir.

(Will) - D'accord. Magnus, Declan.

Les deux intéressés le saluèrent de la tête et se remirent à parler une fois Will partit. Dès qu'il arriva dans le bureau d'Henry, qui lui sert accessoirement de labo, il le trouva la tête à côté du clavier en train de dormir paisiblement. Il ne put que céder à la tentation , trouva de l'eau et lui versa sur la tête.

(Henry sursautant) - Au secours ! Mais qui est l'idiot qui a fait ça ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit Will avec un sourire débile scotché sur sa figure.

(Will) - Ce n'est pas moi !

(Henry) – Ben voyons ! Au sinon pourquoi tu est là ?

(Will) - Tiens (il lui tend une serviette) Magnus veut que tu trouve et que tu fasse venir le docteur Daniel Jackson.

(Henry) - Merci. Pourquoi ? On à besoin d'un médecin ?

(Will) C'est pour le texte et c'est un docteur en archéologie.

(Henry) - Ok je te préviens lorsque j'aurai fini.

(Will en partant) - Non pas moi.

(Henry) - Et qui ?

(Will de loin) - Magnus !

(Henry) – Ok

Henry se mit alors au travail et après une demi-heure de recherche, il trouva un docteur Jackson travaillant dans une base dans le Colorado. Il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Magnus.

(Henry entrant dans le bureau) - Ça y est je l'ai trouvé mais il y quelque chose qui cloche.

(Magnus intrigué) - Vas y explique toi Henry.

(Henry le regard alternant entre la tablette et Magnus) - Eh bien, c'est bien un docteur en archéologie mais il travaille dans une base militaire dans le Colorado.

(Magnus) - Une base militaire ?

(Henry) - Oui et qui plus est c'est une base étudiant les satellites.

(Magnus récapitulant) - Un docteur en archéologie travaillant dans une base militaire ayant comme projet de travail les satellites. Bizarre…

(Henry) - Vous croyez vraiment que c'est lui ?

(Magnus) - Franchement vu la situation cela me parait probable. Donne moi ses coordonnées je vais le contacter, on verra bien.

(Henry lui donnant) - Tenez.

(Magnus) - Merci, a tant que j'y pense BigFoot te cherchait.

(Henry s'en allant) - D'accord. Bonne chance avec l'archéologue

(Magnus) - Merci.

Peu de temps après le départ de Henry, Magnus pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone, qui pourrait changer à jamais leur vie.


	5. Chapter 5

AimeeMagnus1850 : Ce n'est pas grave au moins il y a quelqu'un pour le lire :)  
Bah faut aller dire à Henry que ce n'est pas bien de dormir au boulot ! :)

* * *

A la base tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et comme à son habitude le colonel embêtait notre pauvre archéologue.

(Daniel) - Jack ! Quand allez vous arrêter de m'embêter ? Allez plutôt voir Sam !

(Jack) - De 1) jamais et de 2) elle n'est pas dans son labo ni dans son bureau.

(Daniel) - Allez voir à l'infirmerie avec Janet.

(Jack) - L'infirmerie (faisant semblant de réfléchir) ... très peu pour moi ! Mais dites donc vous aimez aller à l'infirmerie si je me trompe ?

(Daniel) - ...

Quand Daniel fut à court de réplique le téléphone sur le bureau sonna lui offrant une sortie de secours au jeune homme trouvant que cette discussion tournait mal pour lui.

(Daniel) - Allo ! Docteur Jackson à l'appareil !

(voix) - ...

(Daniel) - Euh oui mais ...

(Voix) - ...

(Daniel) - Quand ? La tout de suite ?

(Voix) - ...

(Daniel) - Quoi ? Au Canada ? Mais vous savez où ...

(voix) - ...

(Daniel) - Je ...

(Voix) - ...

(Daniel) - Mais ...

(Voix) - ...

(Daniel) - Oui, je comprend. D'accord laissez moi le temps de me préparer et de prendre mon avion. J'arrive le plus vite possible. Au revoir.

Après avoir raccroché il rencontra la tête intrigué du colonel.

(Daniel) - Une certaine Helen Magnus m'a parlé d'une tablette qui aurait été découverte au Canada. Elle daterait de l'Egypte ancienne mais le texte ne correspond pas à de l'égyptien.

(Jack) - Goa'uld ?

(Daniel) - Probable, c'est pour ça que je m'y rend pour la voir d'un peu plus près.

(Jack) - Allez voir le général !

(Daniel) - J'y vais, vous venez ?

(Jack) - Pourquoi pas ça me changera de d'habitude.

Après avoir expliqué la situation au général, ce dernier autorisa le docteur à partir ce qui évidemment ravi le jeune homme. Le colonel n'eu pas d'autre choix que de repartir faire sa ronde dans les couloirs (il ne faut pas changer les habitudes) lorsqu'il passa devant le laboratoire du major Carter. Comme il y entendit du bruit il décida d'entrer. Il s'arrêta pour contempler l'amour de sa vie qui ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Au bout de 5 minutes, il avança doucement sans bruit et la prit dans ses bras après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte. La jeune femme sursauta dans les bras de son amant.

(Sam) - Jack ! On ne devrait pas.

(Jack) - Et pourquoi Sam ?

(Sam) - Peut être parce que la Terre est en grand danger et que mon père va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et qu'il n'est pas au courant pour nous deux.

(Jack) - Euh ... pour une fois tu as des arguments que je comprend.

(Sam) - Comment ça ?

(Jack) - Euh ... rien.

(Sam) - Va embêter Daniel cela vaudrai mieux pour toi.

(Jack) - Je ne peux pas.

(Sam) - Et pourquoi donc ?

(Jack) - Parce que monsieur part au Canada.

(Sam) – Au Canada, pourquoi ?

C'est à ce moment là que Jacob fit son entrée accompagné des deux Tok'ra et de Melody. Jack raconta donc l'appel de Daniel et son départ.

(Melody) - Cool.

(Jacob) - Il est déjà parti ?

(Jack) - Non je pense que l'on peut encore le rattraper. Pourquoi ?

(Jacob) - Je vais l'accompagner, on ne sait jamais s'il a besoin d'aide.

(Jack) - Allez-y Jacob je préviendrai le général.

(Jacob) - Merci

Sur ce Jacob parti à la recherche de Daniel et le trouva dans ses quartiers à faire ses bagages et il l'informa de sa décision ce qui ne dérangea en rien l'archéologue. Une fois l'accord de Daniel obtenue, le général partit voir le général Hammond.

(Jacob toquant à la porte) – Georges, je peux entrer ?

(Hammond) – Oui bien sur. Je suppose que tu viens me parler du coup de fil du Docteur Jackson ?

(Jacob) – Oui en effet , cela ne te dérange pas si j'y vais avec lui ?

(Hammond) – Non mais tu ne crois pas que la présence d'un ancien général de l'armée ne va pas éveiller les soupçons ?

(Jacob) – Pas plus qu'une tablette datant de l'Egypte ancienne et qui n'est même pas écrite en égyptien.

(Hammond) – Pas faux, mais promet moi que vous serez prudent, on ignore qui à trouver cette tablette et pourquoi ils nous ont contacter nous.

(Jacob) – Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieil ami, nous ferons attention. Et puis ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça voyons : des inconnus ont juste découvert une tablette en Goa'uld et Anubis veut attaquer la terre avec l'aide de certains Terriens dont nous ignorons l'identité !

Ce n'est pas comme si tout cela allait arriver et que en plus de cela tu m'annoncer que ma petite Sam allait se marier avec O'neill !

(Hammond souriant) – Non…en effet.

(Jacob intrigué) – Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

(Hammond) – Rien, rien. Tiens moi juste au courant de la situation. Dépêche toi vite d'aller rejoindre le docteur Jackson.

(Jacob pas convaincu en partant) – Oui mais une fois que tout cela sera fini tu me dira ce qu'il se passe ici !

Après avoir rejoins Daniel, ils partirent direction le Canada.

Au Canada, Declan était resté au lieu de repartir au Sanctuaire de Londres dont il était le chef. Il se promenait dans les couloirs (ça ne vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre ?) quand il croisa Henry.

(Declan) - Henry ! Alors des nouvelles de l'archéologue ?

(Henry) - Oui, Magnus l'a contacté et il arrive. Will est parti l'accueillir.

(Declan) - Il vient tout seul ?

(Henry) - Je n'en sais rien, on verra.

(Declan) - Merci.

A l'aéroport Will attendait nos deux compères et fut surpris de voir le docteur Jackson accompagné par Jacob.

(Will surpris) - Docteur Jackson ?

(Daniel) - Oui c'est moi. Voici le général Jacob Carter.

(Will) - Enchanté. Je m'appelle William Zimmerman. Je croyais que vous veniez seul.

(Daniel) - Euh...oui c'est vrai mais après l'appel le général s'est proposé pour m'accompagné et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

(Will) - Mais ... un général ? Mais depuis quand les recherches archéologiques intéressent l'armée ?

(Jacob regardant Daniel puis Will) : Et bien ... disons que c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse particulièrement et comme Daniel et moi on se connait bien il m'en a parlé donc du coup me voilà.

(Will pas vraiment convaincu) - D'accord, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Sur le chemin Will leur expliqua comment ils ont découvert le texte. Arrivé à destination il les amena voir Magnus.

(Will) - Entrez.

(Daniel) - Merci

(Magnus) - Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Helen Magnus.


	6. Chapter 6

Aby'159:Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir.

Voici la suite. :)

Daniel et Jacob étaient stupéfait et la regardaient ébahi. Et pour cause le docteur ressemblait goutte pour goutte au major Carter à un détail près : Magnus est brune aux cheveux long contrairement à Samantha qui elle est blonde aux cheveux court.

(Daniel choqué) - Euh...bonjour...

(Magnus s'adressant à Daniel) - Vous devez être le Docteur Jackson mais qui est la personne qui vous a accompagné ?

(Daniel) - Oh .. euh...

(Jacob) - Euh...je suis le général Carter... euh...

(Magnus intriguée) - Puis-je savoir quel est le problème ?

(Jacob parlant à Daniel) - Un clone ?

(Daniel à Jacob) - Non comment cela serait arriver ? Dimension parallèle ?

(Jacob à Daniel) - Non sinon on pourrait pas lui parler ou même toucher quoi que ce soit.

(Daniel à Jacob) - Un double alors provenant d'un univers parallèle.

(Jacob à Daniel) - Possible mais comment ? C'est tout simplement impossible...

(Magnus perdue) - Excusez moi mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je vois bien que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit !

(Daniel) - Eh bien..c'est que...non, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien (Changeant de sujet) Puis-je voir la tablette ?

(Magnus) – Si vous le dîtes . Oui bien-sûr. Vous pensez savoir en quelle langue c'est écrit ?

(Daniel) - Je préfère voir le texte avant de me prononcer.

(Magnus) - Évidemment, tenez le voici.

(Daniel) - Merci.

Après avoir lu il passa le texte à Jacob tout en faisant une grimace.

(Daniel) - Puis-je vous poser une question ?

(Magnus) - Oui allez-y.

(Daniel) - Vous m'avez parler d'une tablette alors que de toute évidence ce n'en est pas une. Pourquoi ?

(Magnus) - Si je vous avez dit que c'était une transmission qui partait dans l'espace, vous m'auriez cru ?

(Daniel) - Franchement ? Oui (Voyant que Jacob avait fini de lire) Excusez moi il faut que je parle avec le général.

(Magnus surprise par la réponse) - Et bien.. d'accord.

(Daniel) - Une dernière question, qui est au courant pour le texte ?

(Magnus) - Toute mon équipe.

(Jacob) - C'est à dire ?

(Magnus) - Eh bien il y a Will que vous avez vu, Henry Foss, Declan McRae et moi même

Sur ce elle s'éloigna les deux invités.

(Daniel) - Jacob ...

(Jacob dépité) - Goa'uld...

(Daniel) - Je sais...

(Jacob) - Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

(Daniel) - Je ne sais pas, c'est quand même bizarre, non ? Un double de Sam trouve un texte en Goa'uld et cela n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter.

(Jacob) - Oui c'est vrai. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe ici : seulement 4 personnes pour un si grand bâtiment. Et puis d'où est parti le message ? Peut être qu'ils le savent.

(Daniel soupirant) - Ouais de toute façon on n'a pas trop le choix.

(Jacob souriant) - En avant mauvaise troupe

Il rejoignirent Helen qui commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience même si ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

(Magnus) - Alors ?

(Daniel) - Docteur savez vous qui à émi ce message ?

(Magnus sur la défensive) - Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

(Jacob) - Alors oui nous savons en quelle langue le texte est écrit mais tout d'abord répondez à la question.

(Magnus énervé) - Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport mais vu que vous insistez. Suivez moi. Mais si ce que vous aller apprendre vous plait pas cela ne sera pas de notre faute.

Magnus les mena dans une salle plus confortable afin d'en parler plus librement. Sur le chemin elle croisa Henry et lui demanda de venir avec Will et Declan pour participer à la conversation. Une fois tout le monde en place, ils expliquèrent tour à tour l'origine et le fonctionnement du réseaux Sanctuaire mais aussi de la Cabale.

(Daniel curieux) - Donc il en existe des lieux comme ça partout dans le monde ?

(Declan) - Oui, il en y un ici, un à Londres, dont je suis le chef, un à Tokyo, un à New-Dehli, un à New-York ...

(Daniel) - Ouah ! C'est ... impressionnant.

(Jacob) - Oui je l'avoue mais d'une certaine manière cela rejoint un peu ce que nous faisons.

(Magnus curieuse) - Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

À leur tour ils expliquèrent le projet Portes des Étoiles et son rôle. Ils révélèrent aussi l'existence des Goa'uld et des Tok'ra.

(Henry surpris) - Euh... en quoi ces Torka...

(Jacob le coupant) - Tok'ra

(Henry) - Euh oui pardon. En en quoi ils sont différent des Gao... euh Goau ... ben bref vous m'avez compris.

(Daniel souriant en pensant à Jack) - En fait, ce sont ...

(Jacob le coupant) - Daniel attendez.

(Daniel surpris) - Pourquoi ? (puis comprenant) oh Selmak ?

(Jacob répondant à Daniel) - Oui (s'adressant aux autres) vous voulez une preuve comme quoi les Tok'ra sont différents des Goa'uld ?

(Henry) - Oui.

Jacob baissa la tête puis la releva quelque secondes après sous les regard intrigués des docteurs Magnus, Zimmerman et de Henry et Declan.

(Selmak) - Que voulez vous pour le prouver ?

(Declan inquiet) - Euh c'est normal le son de sa voix ?

(Magnus intéressée) - Je...qui êtes vous ?

(Selmak) - Je m'appelle Selmak et je suis le chef des Tok'ra. Grâce à mon hôte : le général Carter je sers d'intermédiaire entre nos deux peuples respectifs. Écoutez, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Grâce à des espions nous avons découvert que Anubis...

(Magnus) - Excusez moi encore, mais Anubis n'est pas un dieu égyptien ?

(Daniel) - Si et il va attaquer la Terre avec l'aide de .. de la Cabale.

(Magnus) – Je vois, on est plutôt dans une situation critique. Je pense que l'on devrait collaborer ensemble. J'aurais bien voulu vous accompagnez mais j'ai beaucoup trop de chose à faire ici.

(Declan) – Cela ne me dérange pas, à moins que vous ayez besoin de moi ici.

(Magnus) – Non je pense que cela ira. Will ?

(Will) – Je suis partant. Henry un voyage ça te dis ?

(Henry) – Oui, enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas.

(Magnus) – Non, pas pour moi.

(Daniel après avoir regardé Jacob) – Nous non plus. Allons-y dans ce cas là.


End file.
